gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonple High School
Bonple High School (ボンプル学園) is one of the minor schools in Girls und Panzer. It also appears in the spin-off manga Ribbon Warrior as the antagonist school. Overview Behavior & Policy Bonple is more famous for it's cuisine (Boiled eggs are popular, and Katsudon with Boiled Eggs and a special sauce), music and for their world-class Dressage and Equestrian team that their sensha-dō. Though Bonple students are earnest and diligent, making a difficult choice is all but impossible for them. Due to their hard working habits and a passion for education, the acceptance rate for Bonple graduated at top tier universities is very high, with many Bonple graduates attending Saunders University. Despite these qualities students are also stubborn and prefer the familiar. They have a habit of avoiding change, sometimes to the point of intentionally skipping matches. Material Despite their relatively small number and size of their tanks, Bonple prides itself on fielding domestically designed and produced Polish tanks, with their main force being the TKS Tankette and the 7TP tank, both the machine gun armed twin turreted version and the single turreted version armed with a proper 37mm anti tank gun. Also owned by the Bonple Senshado team is the extremely rare 10TP, which never left the prototyping stage of development and at least one 9TP (up-armored version of the 7TP). They tried to launch several projects to increase the firepower of their tanks (especially those armed with machine guns) but all projects were delayed. They decided to acquire a Renault R35 (because it shared 37mm ammunitions with their old FT tanks thus easing logistics), but the short 37mm gun had anemic AT performances (additionally their R35 is out of order). After exhausting all solutions, as it is impossible for them to fight heavier vehicles they decided to put a request to other schools to acquire a vehicle capable of heavy AT performance specs. As they weren't expecting many responses they were completely overwhelmed with the replies (M4A2 Sherman from Saunders, Cruiser Mk.IV from St.Gloriana, Hetzer from Kuromorimine and T-34/76 from Pravda). Because of this the school experienced great turmoil as the students split themselves up based on what school they supported. As Bonple have good relations with St. Gloriana the largest group of student supported the acquisition of Cruiser Mk.IV but a significant number of older students prefer Saunders' offer. To not ruin relationships with Kuromorimine and Pravda by hastily rejecting their offers they postponed their answers. In the end, as they disagreed on which offer to accept, the adoption of new tanks and tactics have been delayed. Tactics Due to their relatively light vehicles compared to the other schools, their tactics are based on maneuver warfare doctrines and traditional Polish cavalry tactics. Their main plan consists of a line of tanks advancing towards an enemy, while a detached force charges and slowly narrows to create a point to focus their charge onto a small area of the enemy lines. This tactic necessitates very fast, and thus very light tanks with small armaments, oftentimes no more than machine guns. However, though they had their start with a pure tankette lineup, to keep up with developments they soon focused their attention on the relatively heavier light tanks. Schoolship As Poland has never owned aircraft carriers, Bonple acquired an old schoolship from St. Gloriana High School. Uniform Bonple's schoolgirl uniform consists of a khaki high waist corset with suspenders on a black-tied white blouse and khaki pleated skirt. Bonple's sensha-dō uniform consists into a khaki jacket, a field cap with an edelweiss on the collar (taken from Polish Podhale Rifles Brigade), a white blouse with a black tie underneath the jacket, a khaki pleated skirt and a pair of black boots. Jajka due to her rank has the same uniform but with ornaments (taken from Polish Podhale Rifles Brigade parade uniform). Background Bonple Girl’s High School has its roots in a group of Polish children that crossed over from Siberia to Japan. Upon their return to their home country, a school was built for their new Japanese friends. Originally a medical school in Kanagawa Prefecture, the school and the vision for the school’s future massively grew, forcing them to make the decision to host the school at the Port of Tsuruga in Fukui Prefecture. Once an old school ship was acquired from St. Gloriana, Bonple Girl’s High School was officially opened. The school often hosts St. Gloriana exchange students, and to this day St. Gloriana and Bonple maintain good relations. While they have a mediocre reputation in Sensha-dō, Bonple have a quite solid reputation in Tankathlon, their team is among the best as they won the Tankathlon last season tournament (and maybe others) and Jajka is nicknamed "Queen of Tankathlon". 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament Against Pravda Bonple participated in the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament and faced Pravda Girls High School as their first opponent. Their force was composed mainly of 7TP tanks (both single and dual turret) and one 9TP. Bonple prefectly knows that their tanks were no match for T-34s, so their only chance was to go to point-blank range. They tried a surprise attack on a seemingly unaware enemy but they fall on Pravda's trap and were smashed to the ground. They were eliminated in the first round. Centipede against Anzio They're later seen interrupting a match (considered to be weak) between Tatenashi's Centipede Team and Anzio Girls High School. They also foiled a surprise attack of Pepperoni trying to attack Jajka's tank after the interruption. Against Tategoto In a Tankathlon match they are seen fighting the new newly formed Tankathlon team of Tategoto High School. Due to their inexperience they are annihilated by Bonple. They also foiled another Anzio's surprise attack led by Pepperoni and Carpaccio, who secretly allied with Tategoto seeking vengeance for the humiliation of the last match. Against Katyusha's Volunteer Army Jajka requested a Tankathlon match against Pravda Girls High School as a way to get her revenge for the humiliating defeat they suffered during the tournament. Bonple's force was composed of 7TP (single turret) and TK tankettes facing Katyusha's Volunteer Army's fifteen T-70. When the fight didn't turn on Katyusha's side she filled another fifteen T-70. Clearly outnumbered Jajka had to use deception to lure KVA tanks away from their flag tank and later charge the defenseless flag tank and disposed of it. Bonple finally earned their revenge on Pravda. Against Tategoto Redux They are seen doing a practice match on their grounds against Tategoto, Jajka seen a yet unseen maturity in Aung-san and decided to launch a charge on Tategoto tanks. Even if they lose some tanks in the charge, Bonple overwhelm Tategoto and shot them all down. Jajka after the match instead of looking down Aung-san, encourages and gives her some advices. Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament Introduction Bonple is seen parading among the other schools during the introduction and almost start a brawling with Katyusha only to be interrupted by Chi-Ha-Tan's charge. Against Chindits In first round for the second match of the Tankathlon Tournament, Bonple will fight St. Gloriana's Chindits in a 3 vs 3 Annihilation match. They field three 7TPjw. In the beginning of the match Bonple was apparently dominated by the Chindits as they force them to halt, but Jajka saw through Orange Pekoe's trap, misusing their Yojimbo Rukuriri, to storm their back only to be welcome by two 37mm shots. Jajka then launch her signature charge bringing chaos on Chindits destroying their tanks one by one without suffering any losses. By defeating Chindits, they'll make Orange Pekoe and Rosehip fighting the next round under their banner. Members Bonple High School has three known student of note. Jajka She is the overall commander of Bonple, she is referred as Grandmaster. She appears when she interrupt a tankathlon match between Tatenashi Girls High School and Anzio Girls High School that she considers as a "weak fight" as Tatenashi is completely outnumbered. She is later seen annihilates Tategoto High School and wins against Katyusha Volunteer's Army that was three times as numerous as Bonple. Uszka She is Jajka's second-in-command and she is rarely seen without her. She's rather more enthusiastic than her Commander. Pierogi She is only seen yet during the Tankathlon Tournament against Chindits. Temporary Members During the Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament, every team defeated will fight under the winner's command. *Orange Pekoe (after Bonple defeated the Chindits) *Rosehip (after Bonple defeated the Chindits) Vehicles Operated Tanks * 7TPjw (single turret version) * 7TPdw (dual turret version) * 9TP * 10TP * Renault FT-17 * Renault R35 (non-operational) * TKS 20mm FK-A Borrowed Tanks * Light Tank Mk.VII Tetrarch (after Bonple defeated the Chindits Team) Non Fighting Vehicles * Sokół 1000 Trivia *Their logo consists of a bear holding a red shell with a P on it over a shield filled with white and red. **The bear holding the shell is a reference to Wojtek, a Syrian brown bear that have been adopted by Polish 2nd Corps in Iran and enlisted as a soldier in the 22nd Artillery Supply Company. He is known for taking part in the Battle of Monte Cassino where he carried ammunition. After that due to his popularity the 22nd Artillery Supply Company adopted as official emblem a bear carrying an artillery shell with HQ approval. **The "P" means Polska, Poland in Polish. **The filling of the shield is a reference to the Polish flag. **The name "Bonple" could be a reference to "Bon'd with Peo'ple", a political slogan of the Polish Solidarność.戦車道チームを有する高校 - 気分はガルパン、時々けいおん！ *Bonple's internal struggle on which school proposal to choose that's leads them to a dead end, is a reference to the Liberum Veto. *Bonple High School's charge are a reference to the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth Winged Hussars' charges, they just replace horses with tanks. Gallery 7TPjw.png|7TPjw 7TPdw.png|7TPdw TKS 20mm FK-A.jpg|TKS 20mm FK-A Sokol1000bike.jpg|Sokół 1000 with a sidecar Cruiser A9.png|Bonple's humiliating defeat against Pravda JajkaDefeat.png|Jajka swearing revenge following their defeat. Jajka7TP.png|Bonple before the match against KVA. 7TPshield.png|Bonple CHAAARGEEE !!! capture-20171031-165307.png|Bonple High School Ship d6b4a09ad5a942b2f2cf18fd08d196018308f514_343118_869_1258.jpg|Bonple charging at Tategoto during a practice match. references Category:Schools Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:Bonple Girls' High School